Gato (OtaYuri)
by Ulquii
Summary: Yuri no pudo hacer más que agradecer por esa imagen tan increíble, a escasos centímetros de él.
1. Versión Yuri

Otro OneShot. Y habrá más :'v

*Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo, yo solamente los tomo prestados para esta historia sin fines de lucro*

* * *

No podía creer lo perfecto que era.

Es decir, porque no hay otra palabra para describir a la persona que dormía en su sillón, tan tranquilamente que obvio no se percataba que su mejor amigo le observaba con tanto vigor. Y es que habían palabras que podían describirlo levemente, o por partes, como atractivo, dulce, amable, sexy, o ardiente. Pero perfecto era la palabra correcta, y Yuri se dio cuenta mientras le veía.

Sus pestañas acariciaban sus pómulos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos dejando salir suspiros, su cabello estaba desordenado sobre el cojín pero de ninguna manera podía verse más hermoso, una de sus manos descansaba sobre su abdomen, y la otra estaba a su costado, rozando el borde del sillón. Respiraba profundamente, y su pecho se alzaba con cada inhalación soltando un ruidito cada que exhalaba.

Yuri no pudo hacer más que agradecer por esa imagen tan increíble, a escasos centímetros de él.

Dudó en ir por su celular a la mesa, porque pensó que en esos pocos segundos Otabek podría moverse o despertarse, y ya no podría tomar la foto que quisiera ver por horas. Ni siquiera se animaba a dejar la taza de café en la mesita de centro que el mayor le había pedido cuando llegó del viaje, el cual fue bastante agotador y ahora era la causa de su sueño profundo en el no tan cómodo sillón del rubio.

En alguna parte sintió arrepentimiento de haberse puesto caprichoso y pedirle que le hiciese compañía en vez de dejar que descansara, pero el sentimiento desapareció en cuanto Otabek se movió un poco entre sueños, ladeando la cabeza y pegando la mejilla al cojín. Yuri nunca se había sentido en la necesidad de presionar sus mejillas hasta ahora, que se veía tan esponjosa y suave contra el sillón. Tuvo envidia del mueble, y hasta después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que eso era ridículo.

Suspiró y, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se puso de rodillas en la alfombra, mirando fijamente la expresión de su mejor amigo al punto de poder ver pecas casi invisibles decorando su nariz. Sonrió sin pensar, queriendo alzar su mano para tocarle el rostro.

Pero escuchó una advertencia en forma de maullido y se detuvo, volteando hacia los pies de Otabek. Potya le veía con gracia, comenzando a pasearse por las piernas del castaño con lentitud. Yuri sintió palidecer.

—¡Potya! —exclamó en un susurro, levantándose de un salto para intentar espantarla con movimientos de sus manos, con miedo de despertar a Otabek— ¡Potya, no! ¡No!

La gata se dio un segundo para darle una mirada, solamente respingando y siguiendo su camino por el torso del mayor, paseando sus patas cómodamente sobre su pecho. Yuri se llevó las manos a la cabeza, espantado, casi arrancándose el cabello de los nervios. Ahora no podía quitarla de encima de Otabek, porque cada que Potya era levantada por alguien sacaba sus garras y se aferraba como pudiera a lo que tuviese de suelo. Y no era bonito despertar con rasguños profundos de un gato en tu torso.

El rubio trató de alejarla de nuevo, intensificando los movimientos de manos y los gestos. Incluso soplándole en la nariz como siempre lo hacía para molestarla, lo cual resultaba en la gata retrocediendo, fulminándolo y luego siseándole con furia.

Pero no funcionó. Esta vez Potya sacudió la cabeza y levantó la patita, intentando golpear el aire con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Yuri no podía explicarse de dónde había sacado tanta calma, pero sabía que la presencia del kazajo tenía algo que ver, porque cada que venía a visitarle Potya se comportaba más juguetona y cariñosa, como si Otabek estuviera hecho de catnip puro.

Resopló por la nariz, frustrado. Y entró más en pánico al ver a la gatita acercarse más al rostro del moreno, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras movía las orejas.

—¡P-potya!

La gata pegó su pata en la mejilla de Otabek antes de que Yuri pudiera detenerla, y quiso morirse al ver que volvía a hacerlo, esta vez con más fuerza. Quiso gritarle que se detuviera, pero antes de siquiera poder hacerlo se percató que el kazajo se movió. Su expresión relajada se volvió un poco tensa, frunciendo las cejas, y enseñó los dientes levemente, gruñendo. Yuri jadeó al ver a su gata volver a frotar su patita en el rostro de Otabek y éste de repente levantó su mano colocándola con flojera sobre la cabeza del animalito y acariciándolo con cariño.

Yuri se quedó paralizado, viendo a su mascota acomodarse bajo su mano y recostarse siendo abrazada, casi sonriendo con suficiencia. No pudo sentirse más celoso, al menos por unos segundos antes de considerar que también era ridículo.

Los observó en silencio, volviendo a pasear la mirada por las facciones de nuevo serenas del castaño, respirando hondo y suspirando a través de sus labios. Yuri volvió a dejarse caer de rodillas sobre el tapete, viéndolos fijamente, y supo que ahora la imagen se veía más que perfecta: Su mejor amigo dormido mientras rodeaba a su mascota cariñosamente, como si estuviera del todo despierto.

Suspiró, recargando su rostro sobre sus manos en el cojín, y se quedó admirándoles hasta que las piernas se le durmieron en esa posición. Sólo entonces se animó a levantarse a buscarles una manta para que no pasaran frío.

Fue ese día en el que Yuri se dio cuenta que amaba a Otabek más de lo que nunca pensó que lo haría, quizás de una manera en la que tampoco se esperó.


	2. Versión Otabek

Sí, era un OneShot, pero consideré necesario escribir esto :v

Y probablemente haya tercera parte porque me gustan demasiado uwu

* * *

Nunca creyó que necesitaría ver aquello hasta ese momento que lo presenciaba.

Porque, siendo realistas, Otabek no era el tipo de chico que consideraría necesario admirar a su mejor amigo mientras dormía, especialmente cuando se suponía que veían una película. Pensó en molestarse, al menos lo poco que podría con el menor, pero su imagen, tan tranquila y pacífica, lo detuvo de inmediato, dejándolo embelesado por varios segundos y olvidando completamente su enojo.

El ruido de la televisión, donde estaban transmitiendo su película favorita que justamente estaban viendo juntos, comenzó a enmudecerse, todo para poder concentrarse en la respiración profunda de Yuri, durmiendo a su lado en el sofá. Su cabello rubio se veía dorado por los rayos del atardecer que entraban por la ventana, y caía grácilmente por el descansa-brazos del sofá, terminando en una curva graciosa y tierna. Su cabeza estaba recargada en un almohadón, y el resto de su cuerpo estaba hecho ovillo en el cojín junto a Otabek, rozando la planta de sus pies en la pierna del moreno.

El kazajo no pudo molestarse, mucho menos atreverse a despertarlo para que continuaran viendo la película. Primero porque sabía que el rubio había pasado toda la mañana en práctica y la noche anterior se había desvelado con él conversando cuando llegó a San Petersburgo después de quedarse dormido por horas aquella tarde y dejarle abandonado.

La segunda razón era simple: el rubio se veía demasiado hermoso mientras dormía, en especial porque su rostro estaba relajado y no mostraba esa expresión de infinito desprecio a todo el mundo que siempre tenía. Y aquello le daba una apariencia irreal y casi proveniente del mismo cielo.

No, se convenció Otabek un segundo después mientras sacudía la cabeza, más que un ángel, se veía como un hada de un mundo de fantasia. Y el imaginar a Yuri con alas transparentes, el cabello más largo al punto de rozar sus tobillos, y una corona de flores adornando su cabeza le hizo sonreír ampliamente, considerando incluso bromear con él sobre su enorme parecido con Tinker Bell cuando despertase.

Le vio removerse, incómodo, al parecer por culpa de la extraña posición en la que Otabek nunca podría dormir por lo increíblemente difícil que podría ser para él y su casi inexistente flexibilidad. Pero claro, el rubio era lo suficientemente flexible para poder quedarse en aquella posición, como un gato. Aunque, sin embargo, se removió nuevamente, esta vez acompañado de un gruñido que Otabek tomó más con un ronroneo.

Yuri se estiró un poco entre sueños, e incluso subió los pies al muslo del moreno, acariciándole perezosamente con el peine de su pie izquierdo, quedándose quieto una vez más con un suspiro largo y pausado. Otabek sonrió, y recargó su codo en el otro descansa-brazos para descansar su mentón en su mano, observando con atención los pómulos de Yuri. No se había dado cuenta que se coloreaban levemente, como si les apenara el contacto que estaban forzados a tener con la punta de las pestañas rubias y largas, tanto que podían resaltar sus ojos verdes sin parpadeaba un par de veces.

Aunque, por supuesto, sus irises no necesitaban de tal contraste, porque te capturaban de inmediato en el momento que hacías contacto con ellos. Fue lo que a él le pasó en aquella clase de ballet.

Lo admiró en silencio, detallando lo adorable que podían verse sus pucheros entre sueños, y se contuvo de retirar los mechones de cabello que le caían en el rostro, pegándose levemente a sus labios.

Un maullido lo sobresaltó, y de inmediato volteó hacia el suelo, encontrándose con los ojos de Potya, analizándolo con atención. Parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado, y luego se percató que su mano ya iba a medio camino de acariciar la mejilla de Yuri. Rápidamente regresó su mano, sintiéndose apenado y culpable, y escuchó otro ronroneo de parte de la gata.

Volvió a exaltarse al verla saltar al sillón, cayendo con suavidad en el cojín, en el espacio vacío entre los brazos doblados de Yuri y sus rodillas. Otabek miró con cuidado a Potya caminar a la cara de Yuri y quiso levantarse de inmediato para evitar que lo hiciera y le despertara. Lo que no recordaba era que los pies del ruso seguían en su pierna.

—Ugh... —se quejó cuando regresó a su lugar en el asiento, impidiendo que los pies cayeran de su muslo. Y después trató de llamar a la mascota— Potya, no.

La gata le miró por sobre su hombro, casi con sorna, y le dedicó un respingo, confundiéndolo aún más. Y no era porque Potya era obediente, o porque Otabek tuviera confianza en la fuerza de su presencia, pero es que siempre le hacía caso, cosa que incluso sorprendió a Yuri cuando los presentó por primera vez, explicando que su gatita siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana.

—Potya...—volvió a llamarla cuando se detuvo junto a los brazos de Yuri, olfateando su rostro con curiosidad—... Yuri está dormido, Potya. No.

El animal se enderezó elegantemente y le dio una mirada a Otabek, como si le retara. El kazajo no pudo evitar tragar pesado.

Potya alzó su pata al tiempo que regresaba su atención a su dueño, aún dormido, y estuvo a punto de pegarla a su mejilla cuando el moreno rodeó la pata con su mano, haciendo que sus nudillos hicieran contacto leve con la piel del ruso. Otabek ignoró el cosquilleo que le recorrió el brazo desde ese simple toque.

—Yuri está dormido—repitió con voz firme a la gata, sin soltar su pata—. No le despiertes.

Potya le observó en silencio, moviendo las orejas como si quisiera poder comprender lo que el kazajo le decía, y volvió a hacer un movimiento con su pata sostenida, causando que esta vez Otabek terminara posando su mano en el rostro de Yuri, por más delicado que fuese el contacto.

— ¡Pot-...!—quiso reclamarle entre susurros, pero se detuvo al sentir que Yuri alzaba su cabeza hacia el contacto del mayor, restregándose perezosamente en sus dedos.

Le oyó suspirar, con una sonrisa formándosele en los labios, e incluso pudo ver las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban junto a los ojos cuando sonreía de corazón.

—Beka...

La respiración se le escapó de golpe, y no pudo comprender cómo el sólo hecho de oír el apodo dado por el menor le podía acelerar el corazón hasta casi salir de su pecho.

Lo volvió a oír ronronear, aún frotándose contra su mano, y no supo cuando había soltado la pata de Potya, atreviéndose a rozar sus nudillos en el pómulo de Yuri, retirando el cabello de su cara. Tragó pesado, sintiendo el corazón retumbar en sus oídos, y bajó la mirada a sus labios, aún con un par de cabellos rebeldes pegados a la comisura de su boca.

Respiró hondo, notando que Potya le observaba con atención sin moverse, y pasó el pulgar por los labios del menor, delineándolos con lentitud y retirando el cabello del lugar, viéndole retorcerse levemente cuando rozó contra el interior de su boca, soltando un suspiro disfrazado de risa.

—B-beka—repitió entrecortado, volteando el rostro hacia la mano del kazajo y logrando pegar la boca a sus dedos, acariciándolos con su respiración y besándolos débilmente.

Fue entonces cuando Otabek se levantó de golpe del sillón, con la dolorosa sensación que algo se levantaba a la altura de su cintura. Y así, Yuri se despertó al sentir que sus pies caían del sillón y un portazo se escuchaba en dirección al baño.


End file.
